Who am I?
by MistressDreamz
Summary: just read it. it might be worth your time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't Own Gundam Wing. Never had never will, just another fanfic writer so don't sue me!

**_Who am I?_**

**_Prologue_**

Relena was walking through a forest. She just had to get away all the meetings they were driving her crazy. She didn't bother to tell anyone where she was going and knew this would be the last place they would look.

Following an old deer path she looked all around and thought to herself: ~ everything here is beautiful if you just stop and take a look ~ She continued walking down the path till she came to a waterfall.

This was her favorite spot she had been here many times before. She took off her shoes and stepped into the water just before the falls.

"She came this way!" someone yelled.

"She has a lot of explaining to do!" Zech's yelled back.

~ I have to get away from here. How do you tell your brother you walked out of a meeting because you were bored out of your mind? ~ She thought to herself and picked up her shoes and started to cross the waterfall. The current was too strong and she fell and went over the waterfall. Before she hit the bottom her head bounced off a rock and everything went black.

"She was here but it looks like she went back to the palace." Someone said and the small group turned around and headed back to the palace…

Well what do you think? Please be kind and review.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. Blah, Blah, Blah.

**_Who am I?_**

**_Part 1._**

**_ _**

The girl wakes up and looks around someone walks over to the bed and the girl asks: "Who am I?"

"I was just about to ask who you are!" an old lady says.

"I don't know who I am." The girl says almost to herself.

"Well I can't go around calling you girl. Well I guess your name will be Anna until we find out who you really are.

"What am I to call you?" Anna asked relieved to have a name.

"My name is Stacy!" The lady replies. 

***

It was a year later Anna was in the hospital waiting room.

"I'm sorry to tell you your grandmother has passed away." The doctor says sadly and watch's as the girl in front of him bursts into tears.

"Of all the days it had to be my birthday. What have I done to make you hate me?" Anna whispers sadly as if god is going to answer her. She looks at the doctor through teary eyes and says: "Thank you for all that you have done to help." Then she walks out of the hospital and to the place she had come to call home.

She walked through the house. It seems the once cheerful place also mourns the loss of Stacy. For now it was a dark and dreary place where once there had been laughter and now there was only silence.

Anna burst into tears once again. She went to her room and lay on the bed wishing she was dead. Stacy had been the closest thing she had to family and now she was gone and once again Anna was alone.

***

**Flash Back**

"Where can she be?" Zechs asked Noin.

"I don't know!" Noin said quietly.

"I'm going to call in the pilots to look for her!" Zechs stated.

"You can't expect them to drop what they are doing." Noin pointed out.

"But this is Relena we're talking about." Zechs said and called the pilots.

**End Flash Back**

"Zechs it's been a year. You have to except the fact that she could be dead!" Noin yelled and her tears began to fall.

"No I will not except the fact. She has to be alive and I will continue to believe that until I see her body." Zechs yelled back.

***

Outside the room that Zechs and Noin were in the pilots stood listening.

"She can't be dead! The world depends on her to much." Quatre said in denial and the others looked at him sadly.

"We can't rule out the possibility." Wufei pointed out.

"I refuse to believe she is dead. Maybe she is playing some cruel joke." Duo said not want to believe anything but.

"Relena was never one to play a joke like this." Heero said in a flat voice dashing everyone's hopes.

***

Anna was standing by Stacey's grave. ~ I don't know what to do anymore! All I want to do is die. ~ Anna thought. Someone walked up beside her.

"I'm really sorry you lost your grandmother! If there is anything I can do for you, you know where to find me." The man said Anna only nodded in acknowledgment and he walked off leave Anna alone at the grave. She stayed there for hours just standing there.

"Who am I?" Anna yelled and the wind carried her words away. Not receiving any answers she walked home…

So what do you think? Is it any good? Sorry it is short please be kind and review.

Sincerely: 

Mistress_Dreamz.


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, read prologue if you want to know it.

**_Who am I?_**

**_Part 2._**

A month has past and Anna had moved to L1 colony. She was at a dinner having lunch when someone sat down at her table.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here?" The girl asked she was about Anna's age or older.

"No not at all!" Anna said quietly.

"I'm so sorry! I just found out that my brother is going to be gone longer. And I can't find anyone to take his place in the show." The girl said near tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that!" Anna said automatically. 

"Oh! I'm sorry I am Catherine Bloom." The girl said.

"My name is Anna!" Anna stated.

"Would you be interested in a job?" Catherine asked then added: "I should warn you the job requires that I throw knives at you."

"Perfect I've been looking for a job." Anna said thrilled.

"Are you sure?" Catherine said eagerly.

"Very sure!" Anna stated.

"Come with me the show is about to start." Catherine said and both girls ran. An hour later Anna wore a suit much like the one Catherine wore but blue. She was strapped to the target and Catherine was throwing knives at her. The show ended and the girls went to the tent they shared.

"You did great." Catherine stated.

***

"I'm ending the search! But I refuse to give up hope she might return on her own time. You guys are free to get back to your lives. Thank you for your help." Zechs said sadly. The guys apologized that they didn't find Relena and each returned to their own lives.

***

"I'm so happy my brother is coming back! You really should meet him." Catherine said thrilled.

"Who should meet me?" Trowa asked walking up behind them. Catherine squealed in delight and hugged him. Trowa looked at the girl behind her and his eyes widened and he put Catherine aside and grabbed the girl's arm and said: "I never thought you could be so cruel Relena!"

"What are you talking about? My name is Anna! Let me go!" Anna cried trying to break free. Then it hit Trowa she had amnesia.

"Trowa what are you doing?" Catherine asked.

***

"Trowa has found Relena. But she has amnesia." Noin said to Zechs.

***

~ I have family and friends yet why do I still feel so alone? I know who I am but yet I don't! I only know that I am Anna. ~ Anna thought to herself looking out the window of the shuttle. 

"Why can't I just die?" Anna thought to herself.

"You are important why would you want to die?" Trowa asked worried and Anna gasped ~ I didn't mean to say that out loud! ~ She thought to herself and kept quiet.

"Relena?" Trowa asked worried.

"My name is not Relena! I don't know who she is!" Anna yelled and jumped up and went to her quarters and lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep…

Well is it getting stupid or should I keep writing? Thanx everyone who gave a review for the other parts.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, blah, No money here so don't sue me.

**_Who am I?_**

**_Part 3._**

They got off the shuttle Anna looked as if she was going to run so Trowa put his hand on her shoulder and held firmly. A man approached them looking happy he had long blond hair and beside him was a woman.

"Relena I'm so glad we finally found you!" The man said and Trowa squeezed her shoulder before she could tell the man who she was and who she wasn't. Anna felt like a trapped animal with nowhere to run.

"Relena it's so good to see you again!" The lady beside the man said and hugged Anna who quickly pulled away the lady looked hurt.

"This is not the place for a reunion so lets go home. Besides we need to get you in some proper clothes." The man said and Anna thought to herself ~ what's wrong with my clothes? ~ She had on a baggy black t-shirt that reached her knees and tight black pants and black boots.

She watched as her bags were put in the back of a pink limo because she couldn't move while Trowa held on to her. ~ God that is one ugly car! I hate pink! ~ Anna thought to herself. They all got into the limo with Anna sitting across from the man and lady. They tried to get her to talk but she just ignored them and stared out the window.

~ I thought they were taking me home! Were going the wrong way! ~ Anna thought.

Trowa was sitting next to her and saw the look of panic cross her face. ~ Oh no she's going to bolt. ~ Trowa thought to himself and when the limo stopped bolt she did. But she didn't get very far because Trowa had managed to grab hold of her hand and both of them lost their balance and fell.

Anna had landed on Trowa! She didn't get hurt but Trowa's breath had been knocked out of him and Anna quickly jumped up and started to run again. She suddenly stopped before she ran into a boy her age. He had unruly brown hair and blue eyes that held no expression.

"I want to go home! Why wont you let me?" Anna cried out.

"This is your home!" The man yelled.

"No my home is smaller and is not a prison!" Anna said quietly and bowed her head. She was led into the palace.

"Here is your room!" the lady stated and opened a door. Anna cringed inwardly everything was pink. ~ Their trying to drive me crazy and it's working! ~ Anna thought to herself. They left her alone she looked for her bags and didn't see them. She was tired so she lay down on the bed and slept.

***

"She doesn't remember anything! She thinks this place is a prison." Zechs said to Noin.

"It would help if we knew what she has been doing since she disappeared." Noin said.

***

Anna woke up when Trowa opened the door and set her things down and said: "Come with me!" He ordered and she followed him to a large dinning. It was filled with strangers and she sat down in the seat she was showed.

"Hey Relena it's good to see you!" A boy about her age with a long braid said and sat next to her. She ignored him and everyone else who tried to talk to her.

"I thought I told you to change!" Zechs said and Anna got up so fast that her chair fell over.

"I don't even know you! Who are you to order me around?" Anna yelled angrily and everyone looked shocked. She ran out of the room and for the front door but someone grabbed her arm and stopped her. She was drug back to the pink room and locked in…

So is it getting stupid yet? I'm trying to keep it interesting. Thanx for the reviews.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	5. Part 4

Disclaimer: Blah. Blah, blah…

**_Who am I?_****__**

**__****_Part 4._**

"You can't lock her up like and animal!" Noin yelled at Zechs.

"Right now it's for her own good. It's just until she gets used to the idea of living here." Zechs said calmly returning to his paper work.

"Well Mr. It's for her own good did you bother to put a guard under her window?" Noin asked and Zechs jumped up and ran to Relena's room. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. The room was empty and the window open.

"I thought not!" Noin stated and received a glare from Zechs.

***

Anna was running on an old deer trail through the forest. Trowa was not far behind her. She paused when she came to a waterfall. Trowa was closing the distance she panicked and stepped into the freezing water and began to cross.

The current got stronger as she reached the middle. Suddenly she began to fall her head hit a rock before she reached the bottom of the falls everything went black. 

Without any thought of his own safety Trowa dived in after her. He hit his head on the same rock Anna's had and his world went black.

***

"There is no sign of her or Trowa!" Quatre reported.

"Where could Trowa be?" Zechs asked.

"I don't know he might be chasing after her!" Quatre said.

"They are not in the forest!" Wufei stated walking into the meeting room.

"She couldn't have disappeared into thin air! Keep searching." Zechs ordered and started his own search. It was midnight when Zechs called the search to a halt.

***

"Duo what's going on where's Trowa and how is Anna I mean Relena adjusting." Catherine asked over the videophone.

"Relena didn't adjust to well and she and Trowa are nowhere to be found." Duo said quietly.

"What?" Catherine yelled.

"Zechs locked her in her room and forgot to post a guard at the window and she disappeared without a trace. No one has been able to find Trowa so we figure he is chasing her." Duo reported.

"I want a report from you every three hours starting at noon tomorrow." Catherine stated then added: "Or you will be helping me practice my knife throwing act, got it?" *sweatdrop* anyone?

"Roger!" 

***

"I have lost her again!" Zechs says quietly.

"How many times do you have to go through this before you realize that she can live her own life?" Noin asked him.

***

"I was just ordered to report to Catherine." Duo grumbled to Wufei.

"Why are you taking orders from that women?" Wufei asked flatly.

"It's ether that or help her with her knife throwing act!" Duo grumbled yet again and Wufei hid his smirk.

Sorry to cut this short but I need some sleep or I will never get this finished! Thanx for the reviews everyone. 

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	6. Part 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is MINE, MINE, and mine. J/K I don't own them got it!

**_Who am I?_****__**

**_Part 5._**

"What hit me?" She asks and opens her eyes.

"More like what did you hit?" Trowa said they were on a bank and she looked around.

"I'm home!" She says quietly and gets up only to fall again. When the dizziness subsides she stood up and began to follow a small patch not caring weather or not Trowa was following her.

They came to an old house and she opened the door. Everything was the way she had left it. She looked around and picked up the book that Stacey always used to read all the time. Something fell out of it and she bent down to pick it up.

:

~ Relena Peacecraft has disappeared. ~

Miss Relena former Queen of the world was last seen walking out of a meeting. If you have seen this girl please contact us as soon as possible.

{Relena's Picture}

:

"She knew all this time and didn't say anything to me!" She whispered.

***

"We have not found them yet!" Duo reports to Catherine.

***

"I have looked and asked everyone if the had seen her. But no one has that means she has to be around here some where." Heero reports in.

"Have everyone search the grounds!" Zechs orders soon everyone is back on the search.

***

~ Stacey why did you give me a life of my own that you knew would not last long? Now I have to go back to boring meeting and that stupid color pink. Is it too much to ask for that I be aloud to live the way I want to? ~ Relena thought to herself tears where streaming down her face.

She quickly dried them and said in a flat voice: "I have things to do that I have neglected for far to long." She walked passed Trowa and only stopped long enough to pick a red rose off the bush outside of the house. Then she walked to the graveyard and placed the rose on Stacey's grave and whispered: "Thank you!" And walked into town.

"Anna it is so good to see you!" a man said.

"May I ask a favor of you?" Relena asked him.

"I told you a month ago that I would help you!" the man said.

"Could you give me and my friend a ride to the palace?" Relena asked quietly.

"No I can't but I will lend you my car! I trust you to return It." The man said and handed Relena the keys and added: "Don't wreck it like you did last time!"

"It was my first time driving!" Relena grumbled and got in the car. When Trowa hesitated she said: "Ether get in or walk!" Not wanting to walk the rest of the way Trowa got in and buckled up.

***

"I don't think I can through this again! It was bad enough last time." Zechs said quietly.

"I know I feel the same way. Don't worry Zechs we will find her…

Should I end it in the next part? I wrote this with the idea of putting Relena and Trowa together but someone asked me to make it Heero and Relena. So I guess I will have to make it no one + no one. Because I have a problem with writing Heero and Relena fics with deepest apologizes.

Sincerely: Mistress_Dreamz.


	7. Part 6

Disclaimer: Read one of the other parts for it.

**_Who am I?_****__**

**_Part 6._**

"Zechs! Someone is pulling up to the gate in a beat up car!" Duo reported.

"Let the guards handle it!" Zechs grumbled.

"I really think you should see this!" Duo insisted.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" Zechs asked hopefully and Duo nodded so he followed him to the gates.

***

"My driving wasn't that bad!" Relena stated as shaking Trowa got out of the car.

"What did you do to Trowa?" Quatre asked worried.

"Nothing!" Relena stated and glared at both of them.

***

"Relena?" Zechs said shocked.

"What?" Relena asked.

"Why are you driving without a drivers license?" Zechs asked flatly.

"I have one! Now if you excuse me I have work to get done!" Relena said just as flatly and brushed passed everyone and went to her room.

~ I don't care what Zechs thinks anymore I will live my life the way I want to. ~ Relena thought to herself and changed into a baggy white shirt and white pants. She went to her office and sat down at the desk and began to go over paper work. 

"What happened to you?" Noin asked coming into her office.

"Nothing!" Relena said and ignored her Noin looked hurt and left.

***

"She has changed." Zechs stated.

"She has grown up Zechs! She has lived her own life for a year and has learned a lot this past year." Noin said.

"But she belongs to the people she is their hope." Zechs said his voice rising with every word.

***

~ I hate my life here! Why can't I belong to myself and not be the hope of the people. ~ Relena thought to herself and looked at the new picture she had set on her desk.

**Flash Back**

"Oh! Come on Stacey the carnival sounds like fun." Anna begged.

"What will I tell people when they ask about you?" Stacey asked.

"That I'm your granddaughter of course!" Anna stated and rolled her eyes. With in an hour they had arrived at the carnival.

"Lets get our picture taken in the photo booth." Stacey said and so both of them sat on the bench and had their picture taken.

**End Flash Back**

~ I have changed! I like the change! ~ She thought and made her way to her room with a task in mind.

***

"I want to thank you all again for…" Zechs had been saying but was hit with an object. Soon he and the pilots were buried in pink clothes, bedding, curtains, towels, and stuffed animals. They had been standing under Relena's bedroom window. 

***

"I hate the color pink!" Relena mumbled to her self and went to look for some paint so she could paint the walls a different color. She found blue paint and changed into some baggy pants that were already spotted with paint and a matching shirt and began to paint her bedroom walls.

So what does everyone think? Still hadn't decided on couples yet. Sorry that this is short and Kinda stupid I'm running out of good ideas anyone have any suggestions? 

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	8. Part 7

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing! {In my dreamz J} I don't own Gundam Wing! {In really life!L}

**_Who am I?_****__**

**_Part 7._**

"Zechs there is someone on the videophone for you!" Noin said as she walked around the corner. She began to laugh when saw him trying to get untangled from the pink bedding.

"Don't laugh help me get out of this!" Zechs ordered and Noin helped him. He got to the videophone.

"I heard that you have found your sister and would like to ask for her hand in marriage!" The man on the video said. Zechs eyes widened here was one of the most well known men wanting to marry Relena.

"Yes do come over!" Zechs said quickly.

"I will be there in an hour." The man said and ended the connection.

***

Relena was covered in blue paint her room looked like a tornado had gone to it. She stopped painting and laughed when she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. She had paint specks all over her face and a strip of blue in her blond hair. 

"I never could paint very good." She grumbled to herself.

***

"Where may my soon to be fiancé be at?" The man asked Zechs.

"Right this way!" Zechs said ignoring the shocked look on Noin's face. He went to her room and knocked on the door. It opened and the man's mouth fell open at the site that greeted him.

"May I help you?" Relena asked politely wishing they would leave her alone.

"Will you marry me?" the man popped the question. Relena's mouth fell open.

"Let me give this some thought!" Relena said quietly and shut the door.

***

"If you would like to stay I can show you to a guest room!" Zechs said apologetically.

"Yes that would be fine!" the man said grinning. Zechs showed him to a guest room and then left him to get settled in.

"What are you up to Zechs?" Noin asked furiously.

"I just taking care of Relena is all." Zechs said and looked at the paper work on his desk.

"What if she runs away again?" Noin asked quietly.

"She has her memories back. She will be sensible about this she is 21 you know!" Zechs said calmly.

"You're locking her up again Zechs! You could lose her for good this time." Noin said trying to get her point across.

"Noin she is my sister and I know what's best for her!" Zechs yelled.

***

"My god he just found her and has already found her a husband." Duo whispered as the all listened to the argument. Trowa was looking out the window watching the blond haired girl walk across the lawn carrying her bags.

~ Good luck Relena! This time I will not stop you from leaving. You have a right to now and I understand. ~ Trowa thought to himself and left the other pilots and headed back to the circus.

***

'Zechs she's gone!" Noin stated quietly.

Sorry for the run around couldn't resist J Please be kind and review I do like to hear other peoples opinions on this fic.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	9. Part 8

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Gundam Wing L

**_Who am I?_****__**

**_Part 8._**

~ Why is my life such a mess? All I want was a normal life! This time I won't let anyone find me! ~Relena thought with determination. She was looking out the window of a shuttle that was headed for the L1 colony.

"Where are your body guards Relena?" a voice sneered and a girl her age with blond hair and double eyebrows sat down next to her.

"Who is Relena? Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Anna asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Relena!" The girl said coldly.

"Get this straight I don't know this Relena girl! My name is Anna!" Anna said coldly.

~ My god she really thinks she's this girl Anna! What happened to her while she was gone? ~ The blond girl thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I confused you with someone else! My name is Dorothy!" Dorothy said.

'That's ok my life has been so messed up this last month that I don't know what to do anymore." Anna said sadly with tears in her eyes. ~ That's it take the bate. ~ Relena thought to herself.

"So are you by any chance looking for a job?" Dorothy asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes do you know of any?" Anna asked innocently.

"The only requirement is that you have no family!" Dorothy stated and looked at her and was surprised to find the girl crying.

"My grandmother died last month so I have no family!" Anna said quietly between sobs. Dorothy felt bad for the girl she had known as Relena.

~ She really has lost her memory! ~ Dorothy thought to herself as she excused herself and returned to her seat.

~ If it's one thing Dorothy is good at it is making sure she can't be found unless she wants to be. ~ Relena thought to herself. ~This is perfect. ~

***

"What's going on here?" the man that had proposed to Relena asked.

"She said to tell you that her answer was no. That she wasn't ready to settle down yet." Noin said quickly.

"Well I guess it is time for me to leave." The man said and walked off ~ Damn I will have to get her another way. ~ He thought as he walked off not knowing that someone was watching him.

***

"Did she except?" Someone asked the man over a secured line.

"No! She seems to have disappeared again." The man said.

"Well find her we need her to help make them see that are threats are true!"

***

"Guys Relena is in trouble!" Duo said over a secure line and told them the conversation he had over heard.

"Well we can't look for her again she seems to disappear a lot!" Quatre said.

"Trowa where is that house? She might have gone back there." Duo asked hopefully.

"She has her memories back I don't think she would be stupid enough to go back there." Trowa said but gave Duo the directions any way.

"Her disappearing act is going to make things harder for everyone." Heero said.

"One point for Relena." Duo stated.

"The question is who is she Relena or Anna?" Wufei grumbles.

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! This is starting to look as if its going to be a long story sorry bout that. I will try and write the parts longer so there won't be as many!

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	10. Part 9

Disclaimer: Don't ask!

**_Who am I?_**

**_Part 9._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

"We will stay here a day then we will have to leave quickly!" Dorothy said hoping Anna wouldn't ask questions.

"Sure!" Anna said and went in to her room.

~ This will work perfect. ~ Both girls thought.

The next day Anna boarded a shuttle and then Dorothy did. They stayed away from each other the whole trip to L3 colony. When they got off each checked into a different hotel.

Anna decided to go for a walk in the park she changed into black shorts and white tank top. Then she tucked her hair up into a black cap so that it looked very short. In the park she passed as a plain girl that was out jogging.

~ They must have tried something already or why else would Relena be hiding out? ~ Dorothy thought as she watched Relena jogging. Relena suddenly stopped jogging and looked at her.

"Well you haven't lost your memory after all!" Dorothy stated.

"I did last year but it came back not to long ago!" Relena said coldly.

"What are you running from?" Dorothy asked getting straight to the point.

"I was being caged up like an animal! By my own brother." Relena said coldly.

"Your in trouble Relena. There is a new organization called @#%@ they need you to force their threats! But for some reason you keep disappearing and making everyone's life hell. " Dorothy stated.

"And where do you fit into all this?" Relena asked.

"I'm trying to keep you out of their hands!" Dorothy said.

"Funny! I just want not to be found is all!"Relena said and jogged off.

~ She knows something and is hiding it pretty good. ~ Dorothy thought.

Relena was glad for the excuse of jogging it got her a way from Dorothy.

**Flash Back**

"What do we do now? We were to kill him!" a man said.

"I don't know! We can't kill him he's not here." A woman stated.

"We will have to do it when he returns without the girl." Someone else joined in.

**End Flash Back**

Relena stopped jogging when she realized what that conversation had meant. Dorothy walked over to her.

"What is it that you know?" Dorothy ordered.

"Ever kidnapped someone?" Relena asked and Dorothy looked puzzled so Relena said: "They only need me to get to HIM!"

"Who?" Dorothy ordered and her eye's widened when Relena whispered his name.

"I just can't figure out why they need to kill him." Relena grumbled.

***

"Anyone find any trace of her?" Duo asked.

"No!" Quatre said sadly.

"She has to have someone's help!" Wufei said.

"Who do we know that can not be found?" Duo asked.

"Dorothy!" All five of them said at the same time.

"But they hate each other!" Quatre stated.

"Maybe they are working together on something?" Duo asked.

"But what?" Heero asked the question this time.

***

"There is reports on a new organization called @#%@!" Zechs said.

"And they're after Relena!" Noin finished.

"It looks like a race to get to Relena!" Zechs stated.

"But how many people are looking for her and for what reasons?" Noin asked.

***

**Flash Back**

"Yes we will have to do it then!" a man stated.

"He will be dead and then our secret will be safe!"

"Yes no one will know who killed him or why!" 

"Funny thing is that @#%@ is a fake to throw everyone off about the &**& weapon."

"Yes and luckily he wasn't able to hack into the **** files or else he would have found out what where really trying to do.

**End Flash Back**

"We really need to get to HIM before they do." Relena said worried not bothering to tell Dorothy the rest of the conversation she had over heard. They made their plans not knowing that the @#%@ had plans for same night they did.

***

~ What has Relena got to do with all this? ~ Zechs thought to himself.

"What is the purpose for @#%@? They are up to something but I can't figure out what!" Zechs said as he met with the pilots.

"We are trying to find out what there purpose is!" Wufei declared.

~ Where are you Relena? ~ was on everyone's thoughts.

***

"We are the @#%@ foundation and we have your former Queen here!" Some one says and the camera zooms in on Relena covered in blue paint.

"In a hour we will tell you what we want or she will die!" The same person said and ended the transmission.

***

"All of you might as well go home until the time comes!" Zechs stated sadly.

***

"Well shall we get this show over with?" Trowa said to Catherine. Soon he was strapped to the target and Catherine was getting ready to start the show. Suddenly the light went out and the tent was pitch black. Soon gunfire could be heard as it hit the target.

"Trowa!" Catherine screamed.

Wellhopefully this is better. But is longer but not by much hope some one likes this!

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	11. Part 10

Disclaimer: J

**For all of you that are confused about what happened in the last part here is a briefing:** ~ I couldn't think of any names for the organizations so I used symbols. The man that proposed to Relena is part of the @#%@ organization which is only there to cover up the &**& WEAPON. Trowa managed to hack into the @#%@ main computer and find out about the cover up. He just couldn't hack into the **** FILE. The conversations that Relena had Flash backs about were what she overheard while she was staying at the circus. The people having the talk were of the @#%@ organization.

I apologize if this is still confusing I am not very good at explaining things to people. LJ

**_Who am I?_**

**_Part 10._**

"Did you have to hit him that hard?" Catherine demanded.

"I didn't mean to!" Relena defended herself.

"It's on!" Dorothy stated and all off them stared at the T.V.

: This just in Knife thrower Catherine Bloom and Target Trowa Barton have been missing for an hour.

The circus tent burned to the ground. Is it terrorists? The reporter stated and the camera zoomed in on what had been the tent. :

"Does that lion have to be lying in the middle of the floor?" Dorothy asked as she stepped around the animal in question.

: This is the @#%@ foundation and since you don't have what we want anymore you can watch your former Queen die. : A voice said.

"This is strange this is only being transmitted to the palace." Dorothy said and was shoved out of the way by Relena. She hacked into the transmission and the screen split into separate views both where of Relena. The left view showed Relena being shot and the right view showed a very angry Relena.

"You should have used a different video! My name is Anna I do not know who this Relena girl is and I do not appreciate watching my self getting shot! And if you're looking for a certain clown you might as well stop. Because I have already killed him for ruining my life!" Relena said coldly showing nothing and she inserted her own little video into the right view that showed her killing Trowa.

She ended the transmission and the screen went blank.

"That's very disturbing watching your self get killed!" Trowa said quietly and Catherine ran to see if he was ok.

"If I didn't know better I would say that video was the real thing." Dorothy said in amazement.

***

"How could she kill Trowa? I thought they were friends?" Duo asked sadly.

"The only thing real about that little show was Relena talking." Heero said looking up from his laptop.

"Could it be possible that as soon as the tent went black that Relena had something to do with Trowa's and Catherine's disappearance?" Noin asked.

"I think That Relena picked up a few skills some where along the line!" Zechs stated a beeping came from Heero's computer.

"That means that I have found where Relena's at!" Heero explained and opened his laptop then added: "I would say that she has picked up more then a few skills. Because this says she is located in this room right where I'm sitting."

***

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dorothy asked Relena.

"Do what?" Relena asked innocently.

"Heero tried to find our location and we where located right where he was sitting." Dorothy stated.

"Oh that I picked up a long time ago." Relena said and went back to hacking into Trowa's computer. ~ If only I could get into that file **** ~ Relena thought to herself.

***

~ Relena why do I have the feeling that you are far smarter then you show everyone? ~ Duo thought as he looked out the window of the shuttle that was headed for the L3 colony.

I reread the last part and I can understand why it was so confusing. It took me a while to figure out what I was getting at in part 9. I lost my line of thinking but I hope that the briefing helped a little.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	12. Part 11

Disclaimer: I'll tell you later.

**_Who am I?_**

**_Part 11._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

"Did you have to hit me that hard?" Trowa asked.

"Didn't mean to!" Relena said and looked back at the computer screen.

"Why do you have my laptop?" Trowa asks coldly.

"Oh! Is this yours?" Relena asked innocently putting her hand behind her back,

"Yes!" Trowa growled and reached for it but stops. Relena had pulled a gun from behind her back and had it aimed at him.

"You are a prisoner. We aloud you to walk around freely because we trusted you." Relena said coldly and motioned Trowa to walk into the other room. Surprised at the sudden change in Relena he did without a fight. Once he was in she shut the door and locked it.

"Why did you lock him up?" Catherine demanded.

"Do you want to join him?" Relena asked in an emotionless voice.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked confused.

"You and he are prisoners!" Relena stated and unlocked the door and opened it and shoved Catherine in. Then she closed the door and locked it.

"You have changed a lot!" Dorothy stated.

"That's what happens when you are forced into a year of military school." Relena said and went back to working on Trowa's laptop.

***

"I am having Lady Une work on locating Relena. So you are free to find everything you can on the @#%@ organization." Zechs stated and the three pilots nodded.

"I will start finding where the signal bounced from when Heero tried to trace it. It had to bounce from somewhere in order to be redirected here." Lady Une stated and left to work on that.

"Zechs Duo is on the videophone." Noin said walking in and Zechs answered the videophone.

"I searched and she was here a while back but she left and no one knows where." Duo said.

"Well I have Lady Une working on locating her also so you can help her if she needs it. Just stay on L3 for now." Zechs said and cut off the connection.

***

A week later Lady Une contacts Duo on a secure line.

"I got the location so stay where you are until I get there." Lady Une said and disconnected the line. She left as quickly as possible and when she arrived Duo met her and they went to his hotel room.

"They can't be here! I checked this whole colony twice." Duo stated.

"They are here and we are going to talk to them right now. I haven't told anyone about this yet." Lady Une said and with in twenty minutes they where knocking on a door.

***

"Who could that be?" Dorothy asked.

"Who ever it is we will lock them up also." Relena said coldly and unlocked the other room and hiding the gun Dorothy went and let who ever in.

"It's good to see you two again we where just having a get together party in the other room care to join?" Dorothy asked and led the two to the other room.

"We were just discussing what's going on. Guests first have to be polite now." Relena said sweetly and Duo and Lady Une entered the room before Trowa could say something. Relena closed the door and locked it.

"That was easy." Dorothy stated.

"I make my self sick with all that sweet talk! How could anyone else stand it?" Relena grumbled shaking her head.

***

"Lady Une and Duo have disappeared." Noin stated.

"What?" Zechs yelled and Noin shrugged her shoulders.

***

"Are you sure you saw one of them?" A man wearing a @#%@ uniform asked.

"Yes sir!" Another one said.

"Block all escapes and Burn it to the ground." The First man stated.

***

"Relena the house on fire!" Dorothy yelled and opened a trap door in the floor and disappeared into the tunnel below. Relena stood there staring at the locked room where the others are while smoke and heat filled the room.

~ Why should I care about what happens to them? ~ Anna thought. ~ They are your friends! ~ Relena thought. ~ Why do I have to think as to people? ~ Anna/Relena thought. ~ I don't care what happens to them I should just let them burn. ~ Anna thought. ~No! ~ Relena thought. She stood there arguing back and forth between her to personalities.

Sorry it took so long to get this part up! The next part should end this story.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	13. Part 12 + Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.

**_Who Am I?_**

**_Part 12_**

Relena gasps as pain shoots through her left hand. Tears fill her eyes yet she does not let them fall. She looks down into the big brown eyes of the lion and looks at her hand that is bleeding slightly where the lion had bit it. She goes to the door and try's to unlock it but the lock was to hot.

~ I need to get them out but how? ~ She thinks to herself then gets an idea. She runs as far back as she could and starts to run straight at the door.

***

"What did they do leave us here?" Duo said choking on smoke all of them were laying on the floor.

"The way Relena has been acting she probably…" Trowa started to say but was interrupted by something hitting the door.

***

She ran into the door shoulder first and nothing happened. So she did it a second time and managed to cover herself with ash. The third time she got a running start and jumped at the last minute hitting the door with her whole body.

The lock busted and the door swung in sending Relena flying. She hit the wall and managed to stand up.

"Get out of here now!" She yelled and they ran to the trap door and jumped down into the tunnel. Relena didn't follow instead she grabbed Trowa's computer and a bag she didn't know where she had picked up. When she had everything she jumped down into the tunnel.

"What took you so long?" Dorothy asked.

"Forgot something." Relena grumbled and rubbed her shoulder. 

"Your hand is bleeding let me look at it." Trowa stated and headed for her.

"It's fine let's get out of here." Relena ground out between gritted teeth. ~ I think I will regret busting that door. I wish that stupid gun had been loaded now my whole body is hurting. ~ Relena thought to her self and jumped back when Trowa reached for her hand.

"We had better get out of here this tunnel might blow." Dorothy stated and started running everyone started to follow her. Relena tried to follow but Trowa wouldn't let her by.

"Let me see your hand." Trowa ordered her. And she put her hand in her pocket.

"We better get out of here Dorothy set off the self destruct mechanism." Relena said and Trowa turned and started running thinking she was right behind him.

"Give the girl another point!" Relena said and smirked pulling a couple of parts out of her pocket and dropping them on the ground before walking to the end of the tunnel. 

"You dismantled it didn't you?" Dorothy accused and Relena looked innocent.

"Give me your…" Trowa started to order but Relena shocked everyone by quickly kissing him and to everyone surprise she ran off disappearing into the night.

***

"Where have you all been?" Zechs asked. Trowa, Catherine and Duo and Lady Une stood in front off him. They were still covered in ash and soot because they had went straight to the palace.

"Relena kidnapped Trowa and Catherine with Dorothy's help." Duo said trying to keep from laughing.

"She managed to lock you and Lady Une up to so I wouldn't laugh." Catherine said angrily.

"Interesting how a girl can manage to lock up two Gundam pilots and of course lady Une." Zechs said thoughtfully.

"Isn't it?" Relena's voice came from the videophone in front of Zechs.

"Back to business. Relena has told me everything she could on the @#%@ organization and the &**& weapon. She gave Heero the file name and he managed to hack into it. The &**& weapon is a satellite laser. The other pilots are at this moment destroying the satellite. We have the location of the @#%@ base and you two are to go and destroy it." Zechs stated.

**_Who am I?_**

**_(Epilogue)_**

Relena was in her office she turned her chair took look out the window. The @#%@ was no more and her life was back to it's normal routine. The pilots had gone back to their lives. Relena had just finished explaining what happened while she lost her memory to Zechs and Noin.

She stretched her arms above her head and someone grabbed both of her wrists and held them there. She looked up into laughing green eyes.

"Let me go!" She said coldly.

"Not until you admit you have fallen for me." Trowa said.

"You are delusional!" Relena said and tried to twist out of his grasp.

"Am I then why did you save me?" Trowa asked casually.

"You had the information that we needed." Relena said lamely.

"But you also had the same information." Trowa countered.

"If anything would have happened to you Catherine would have hated me." Relena lied and found her chair turned around facing him. He was sitting on her desk holding her wrists in front of them.

"Are you trying to convince yourself that you haven't fallen for me?" He asked quietly looking into her eyes.

"Fine I admit it I have fallen for you! Now let me go." Relena yelled and tears streamed down her face. Trowa kissed her hard crushing her lips with his.

"That was for putting me through Hell! And this is because I have fallen for you also." Trowa said and this time his kiss was gentle and passionately. 

***

"It's about time he took control!" Zechs whispered to Noin. They were standing in the doorway watching the two in the office.

"Yes it is about time!" Noin said quietly and silently closed the door.

THE END.

Sorry if this is a stupid ending but it is the best I can do. Well that is the end of this fic hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely:

**_Mistress_Dreamz._**


End file.
